


Night Time

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Hiccup finds a slightly unneeded guest one night while exploring the Edge, and decides to give him proper shelter for the night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Night Time

Hiccup peeked through the ferns at the scene before him. 

It was an odd one, that’s for sure- Krogan was laying, curled up on his side, his eyes closed, his breathing deep and even, even snoring a slight amount- the noises were nothing like the snores his father made- they were soft, gentle humming and mumbles that were sometimes punctuated by a soft coo.

He’d wrapped himself up in a mess of blankets, and his own cloak to keep warm during the night, like he was intending to stay.

It was rather… off-putting how a dangerous enemy had not only snuck onto the Edge, but, he’d… fallen asleep, instead of attacking.

Hiccup’s brows knit together, and his eyes glanced over to the big, red Singetail curled up not too far away from Krogan on the grass.

Then, his eyes gaze back at Krogan, and he sets his jaw.

He didn’t really want to wake him up, so he’d have to be careful with moving him.

He hopped on Toothless’s back, and then pushed the dragon to lift Krogan up by his shoulders and legs.

Once he reached the main area of the Edge, Hiccup placed Krogan into one of the stalls in the stables, and he settled him down with a small bed of pillows, and returned the blankets to their original positions on him.

Krogan never moved once, and he simply continued to sleep.

Hiccup closed the door, and locked it with a faint smile.

Krogan was oddly cute when he slept.


End file.
